


what's a little grime gunna do?

by computedwings280



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Trans Keith (Voltron), and other reasons, broganes, but not really, greasykeith, it's just hinted at at the end, keith likes smelling like a boy and getting dirty bc it makes him feel more masculine, low key klance, mentioned others but no one else but shiro and keith show up, short fic whoops, they are like adoptive brothers, written by a trans male author, yeehaw motherfuckers, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/computedwings280/pseuds/computedwings280
Summary: Keith really doesn't mind a little grime or smell.. In fact it kind of makes him feel a bit better about himself from time to time..----I really enjoy the whole #greasykeith thing going around and as a trans boy who does kinda enjoy boy things that include getting dirty or sweaty, I kinda projected a bit on Keith. Not focused on the trans aspect, but it's def a fixture of his whole thing.





	what's a little grime gunna do?

**Author's Note:**

> Give me more masculine keith!!!! my boy can be feminine but boy he is a gym rat grease monkey!!

Keith was a boy. That was the simplest way of putting it. Keith was never one to shy away from getting dirty. Even before he was ever  _ really _ considered a boy, he was boyish. He would play in the mud and get more grass stains then you could count. He would get messy as he pushed toy trucks through the dirt. As he got older, he would run around and play ball until he came back drenched in sweat. His hair would cling to his forehead and the back of his neck, pigtails a tangled mess. Sure dirt wasn’t the ideal for a kid to get into, but the mud was too cool and smooth for him to not plunge his hands into, little fat fingers wriggling like worms, so of course he wouldn’t mind if it meant he’d leave with caked on dirt. (Besides that’s what jeans were for, to wipe your hands clean.) And sure he’d be slick with sweat after a day in the sun, running around outside, but he had too much fun on his own to really care if his hair clung tight to him. 

As he got older, Keith began to love getting dirty. The stench he would have after a good workout smelled so boyish, and he was hooked. Muscles aching and shirt stained with his own sweat meant he did good and that he was a guy. He was manly. Of course there were times where he was thrown in the shower by Shiro, body wash and deodorant chucked at him, but it wasn’t horrible. He didn’t leave smelling fruity or flowery. He left with a very distinct men’s products smell. He maybe even indulged in cologne a bit too much every so often.. Though when it came down to it, Keith didn’t mind, even invited, the grime and grease and pungent odor. It really shouldn’t have been a surprise to anyone when he spent forever on the training deck, not quite planning on hopping in the shower right after. Food and water were the priority and then he’d hit the showers.

~~~

“End simulation,” called out a voice from across the room. Keith glared, chest heaving as he lowered his sword. 

“Shiro, I had it,” he hissed, turning to his brother. Shiro gave him an unamused look. 

“You know that’s not why I stopped you,” he said, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall. Keith continued to fix him with a glare. After a small stare down between them, Shiro heaved a sigh. 

“Keith you fucking stink.” Keith continued to glare, look never wavering. 

“And? Look I’m training of course I fucking smell,” he said with a scoff.

“Keith,” Shiro said as a warning, fixing him with a glare right back. “You’re a stubborn ass. You aren’t eating with everyone if you don’t go shower.”

Keith dismissed his bayard and folded his arms defiantly. “Yeah, well I’ll eat fast.. Besides I don’t smell that bad.” He did a quick pit sniff to prove it though he grimaced a bit. Okay yeah he could really use a wash.. Still he wasn’t going to give in that easy.

“Are you joking? Keith, just take a damn shower. We’re eating soon and meals as a team is great especially since we just had a couple solo missions.” Silence fell over them once again as they had another stare down. Swiftly, Shiro pushed off of the wall, making his way towards Keith.

“I’m going to make you take a shower whether you like it or not, you ass,” Shiro called out. 

Keith’s eyes went wide, and he broke out in a sprint as well, heading in a different direction. And so began their little dance, Shiro doing his best to catch Keith, and Keith avoiding him like the plague. Once or twice Shiro would catch Keith by the arm but though a couple of quick moves, Keith was free once again. Finally though, Shiro got him down.

“Goddamnit Keith this could have been easy,” he hissed as Keith wiggled a bit in his grasp. 

“You’re an asshole. I hope you know that!” Keith crooned as he was picked up. 

“It’s a fucking shower what is your issue?” Shiro shook his head a bit. He loved his brother and he knew he didn’t have any issues with cleaning up, but damn was he stubborn. If he told him to do something, Keith would love to do just the opposite.. Fucking siblings.

As he walked, Keith gave up, going limp over his shoulder. Shiro relaxed some and went to set Keith down. Shiro rolled his eyes as Keith sulked, now walking side by side with him to the showers. 

“You know I was going to shower anyway,” Keith grumbled. Shiro nodded with a hum.

“Oh yeah, but I’m not letting you sit at the table smelling like B.O. while we eat again.. Besides you always rush, and I was hoping we could all have a nice sit down meal together. Everyone’s together tonight..” Keith softened up some. 

“Yeah... I know..” And so silence fell over them as they continued their walk, and once they reached the showers Shiro waved him on before heading off in a different direction…. Aaand maybe Keith was thankful Shiro made him clean up before they ate because Lance was back from his mission and all smiles as he indulged the team with escentric stories. Keith wouldn’t want to miss that dinner because he was in a rush to eat and head out. Yeah, he liked his stink and the masculine feeling it gave, but this was better. 


End file.
